


HT100 Challenge 47 – Play the Game: Distraction

by CatHeights



Series: Hard Time 100 Drabbles [9]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-23
Updated: 2004-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for Challenge #47 at <a href="http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/">Hard Time 100</a>. This drabble takes place in my AU universe, <a href="http://catheights.popullus.net/Oz_Stories/Not_As/notas_main.htm">Not As I Used to Be</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HT100 Challenge 47 – Play the Game: Distraction

“Keller, you letting me win, or are you just slow?” 

Ignoring the taunt, Chris dribbled the ball and tried to stay out of reach. Beecher made that impossible; he stayed so close that Chris could feel warm breath drifting across his sweat-soaked skin. Hardness pressed against his ass. His body’s sudden shift in blood flow made him forget they were in a public park in Beecher’s swanky neighborhood. He reached backward to press Toby in closer, but all he grabbed was air. Toby was gone, as was the ball.

Whoosh. The ball slid through the hoop, another point for Beecher.


End file.
